


Make Love Not War

by GivemeanID



Series: The Festival [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so ashamed of myself, Izuna can die happy now, Lots of Sex, Misunderstanding, Mito and Hashirama ganging up on Madara, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Overstimulation, Tobirama being an organization freak, Uchiha thirsting after Tobirama, strange traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Where Madara learns to ask for details when Hashirama invite him to a celebration, and never to make a bet with Mito.Where Izuna realize a dream and can now die happy (he probably already is and went straight to heaven, there is no other explanation).Where the Uchiha have the time of their lives, and war dies out because of strange Senju traditions (they are not gonna complain).





	Make Love Not War

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure filth ! Enjoy anyway :D

Hashirama was humming softly as he was eating his breakfast, radiating happiness and satisfaction. Tobirama and Mito, eyebrows raised, were looking at him with surprise.

\- You seem particularly happy, Anata...  
\- Is this because the Uchiha signed the peace treaty ?  
\- Yes ! Hashirama squealed with delight, finally, our dream is coming true ! Did you know that Izuna was the biggest advocate of the treaty ?! Without his support, the Elders wouldn't have signed ! And here I was, thinking he didn't want peace...

Tobirama snorted in his coffee. Hashirama looked at him like a lost puppy while Mito was doing her best mastermind impression.

\- Tobi ..?  
\- I made a deal with him...  
\- What ? What did you do ?  
\- Apparently, he greatly appreciated my dancing at the Festival and made it known. I gave him a private show in exchange for his support of the treaty.  
\- Oh Tobi, this was such a good idea ! How did he react ?

Tobirama emmulated his inner shark and Hashirama erupted in booming laughter while Mito snickered like a fox.

\- By the way, Hashirama said, I have an idea. We could invite the Uchiha to the Crops' Celebration !  
\- No, Mito and Tobirama said at the exact same time.  
\- Why ?! This is a good idea !  
\- Because, Anata, love of my life, you do not invite a clan you just allied with to a fricking orgy...

************************

Two months later, as the Crops' Celebration was about to start, Tobirama was standing under the compound's gates, seething quietly, as the whole Uchiha Clan waited to be let inside. Hashirama, standing next to his brother, laughed sheepishly.

\- Give me five minutes, Tobirama said to Madara with the most friendly smile he could muster.

Then he turned to Hashirama.

\- Run.

Madara, as well as all his clan's mates, witnessed the God of Shinobi squeack and bolt like a frightened doe, running for his life, as his brother released a goddamn warcry and pounced. Exactly three minutes and twenty seven seconds later, he came back to them, a black and blue Hashirama gripping at his ankle and pleading for mercy.

\- Sorry for the disturbance, Tobirama said.  
\- You know, Madara said, if you didn't want us to come, you could have just said it.  
\- This is not that... It... I just think the Crops' Celebration wouldn't bode well with the Uchiha way of life, that's all.  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- This is an orgy, Uchiha. The Crops' Celebration is a litteral orgy.

Madara's brain stopped functionning, Izuna tripped on his own feet, a series of loud wheezing and coughs were heard and a little Uchiha boy asked loudly "Mama, what is an orgy ?".

\- So you see, Uchiha, I don't think you would like it and if you want to go back to your compound, I would perfectly understand...  
\- Is the orgy mandatory ? a Uchiha woman asked suddenly.

She was eying Tobirama with shiny eyes and seemed really interested.

\- No, of course not. People under seventeen are not allowed to participate. There is an area where they can gather. If people over seventeen do not wish to particpate, for whatever reason, they can go there too. There will be food and games. If people do not want to have sex but are okay with watching, they are welcome to stay in the main area. We have a color code to indicate what kind of partner one is interested in.

He showed them his right wrist adorned with ared ribbon.

\- What does red mean ? the same woman quipped.  
\- It means I am okay with everybody.

Excited whispers spread in the Uchiha crowd and Madara could just sense the disaster in the making. And well, he couldn't really blame them. Since the Festival, most of the Uchiha adults dreamt of putting their hands on the Senju Heir. And he was literally offering himself on a silver platter. Finally, after several minutes of quiet discussion, an elderly woman came to the front of the crowd and announced.

\- We are okay with participating to your celebration, Senju.

Tobirama raised a surprised eyebrow but said nothing.

\- Very well, just give me minute...

He teleported away, just leaving Hashirama, not black and blue anymore, but still face down on the ground, at a long suffering Madara's feet. He half heartedly kicked the Senju's shoulder. Just a normal festival, was it too much to ask for, Senju ? Five second later, Tobirama reappeared back with one of the Senju Elders, a wizened old woman, and a box of colorful ribbons.

\- Okay, children, people under seventeen and people who are not interested, please follow Elder Sachiko. She will lead you to your area.

A little troop of Uchiha Children and teenagers, as well as five adults, trailed behind Elder Sachiko, who was trying to pinch the cheek of one of the Uchiha adults and telling him he was cute. Tobirama created three clones and gave them ribbons sorted by colors.

\- People who do not want to have sex but still want to watch, please go on the right.

Seven people gathered on the right and the clone with the white ribbons went to them.

\- People looking for women only, on the left.

Nine people, seven men and two women, went on the left and the clone with yellow ribbons joined them.

\- People looking for men only, on the right.

Five women and a man extracted themselves from the crowd to join the clone with the blue ribbons.

\- People who are fine with anybody, come to me.

The largest portion of the Uchiha Clan, including Madara and Izuna, went to receive a red ribbon from Tobirama's hands. When everybody has his ribbon, Tobirama cleared his throat.

\- There are a few rule. First of all, always respect the other consent. No means no. Sleeping and unconscious people are off limits. Don't bother someone whose ribbon doesn't match with yours. And finally, stay safe and have fun. My ladies, if you don't want to accidentally get pregnant, there is contraceptive tea near the main area, feel free to serve yourself. And now, pleae enjoy the Celebration !

**************************

Izuna was in heaven. Literally. There couldn't be another explanation. Tobirama fucking Senju, naked as the day he was born, was sitting on his lap and kissing him senseless. Izuna was gripping two fistful of the Senju's ass like his life depended on it. There were naked people everywhere around them. Izuna could vaguely see Madara a few meters away from him, sandwiched between Hashirama and Mito. If the moans wrenched from his brother's throat were any indications, whatever Hashiarama was doing with his fingers, he was doing it well. Hikaku was on his back, a tall and muscled Senju woman riding him like she wanted to break his back. Bronze skin on pale skin everywhere and the air was filled with moans and the smell of sex.

Tobirama finally released his mouth, bent backward to catch a little bottle of lube and coated his own fingers with it.

\- Eyes on me, he growled huskily, flattening his palm on Izuna's torso.

The Uchiha did as he was told, feeling the Senju's powerful thights - he wanted those around his neck, maybe if he asked nicely - straining with the effort to stay upright. Pleasure washed on Tobirama's handsome face as he was preparing himself and Izuna was transfixed. Gods he wanted to stay like that forever. Finally, Tobirama pulled his fingers out of his hole, coated Izuna's hard cock with lube and sank on it in one swift motion. And oh gods, Izuna almost came on the spot, but then Tobirama caught him by the neck in a bruising grip, looking everybit like a predator who just caught his prey, and Izuna keened because he knew he would not survive this night and this was unfair, why was the fucking Senju so hot ?!

\- Fuck me like you mean it, Uchiha, Tobirama snarled.

And Izuna did. He thrusted into the Senju like he was gonna die otherwise. The moans he tore from that throat were like music to his ears. Concentrated, he hammered his lover's prostate with a deadly precision. And well, Tajima always told him he had a good aim. When Tobirama came, he bit down on Izuna's shoulder and clamped on his cock like a vice, and Izuna followed him in the throes of extasy with a shout.

They stayed like that for an instant before Tobirama realeased his iron grip on Izuna's neck, licked the bitemark he left in apology and stood up. Falling back on the cushions, boneless, Izuna watched his seed trickle down the pale thights, fascinated.

\- Thank you for that, Izuna, Tobirama smirked.

He was barely breathless and didn't look wrecked at all, while Izuna was unable to walk. It was really unfaire. Humming to himself, Tobirama went looking for another partner, and Izuna just laid there, thanking all the gods he knew. A second later, a tall Senju man with a scar on his face sat next to him.

\- Hello handsome, he said with a friendly smile, I know my cousin is quite the handful, but maybe I can interest you with a bit of play...

Izuna looked at him, then at Tobirama who had been approached by Kaya and Kotaro and was now leading them to a free corner, and hummed positively.

\- Deal. But you're gonna have to do all the work because right now I am not sure I can do anything but play starfish...

The scarred Senju laughed and kissed him.

********************

Madara bit back a sob. Okay, he might currently be the filling of a Senju sandwich but he was still the Uchiha Clan Head and he still had his pride. He would not beg. He would not... Hashirama croocked his fingers and raked them one haire short of Madara's prostate and at the same time Mito tweaked one of his nipples. Madara's eyes shot open and he keened. Hashirama laughed end Mito smirked.

And Madara...

Madara hated them.

Gods, he should never have agreed to this. That Uzumaki fox played him like a fiddle, and now here he was, his best friend plastered against his back, using the hand not fingering him to restrain the Uchiha's hands between their bodies, and his best friend's wife kneeling between spread legs, setting his nerves on fire with the tip of her fingers.

Mito gently placed her hands on his thights, eyes on his face, and viciously stabbed her thumbs where thight met groin. And Madara cracked, overwhelmed.

\- Please, he sobbed, please...  
\- Ah, Mito snarked, you're finally reasonable...

She nodded to Hashirama who attacked his friend's prostate without mercy, and she took the Uchiha in hand. Madara came on the spot and blacked out. He came back to his senses a minute later, laying against Mito. She was petting his hair while Hashirama kissed his shoulder softly. Madara sighed, content. At least, he had learn his lesson. The next time Mito would say "I bet I couls make you beg" he would fuck off to Kaze no Kuni faster than Tobirama.

**********************

Toka, cracking her neck, made her way to where Tobirama was going at it with a couple of Uchiha. He was on his back, the man fucking him slowly while the woman was kneeling over his head, Tobirama eating her out. Toka felt a pang of arousal hit her. She knew from first hand experience that her baby cousin was gifted with his tongue. This was a running joke among the Senju. Apparently, the Uchiha woman was not expecting that, because her mouth was open in a perfect o, her eyes wide and her thights shaking. Toka grinned and sat in front of her.

\- Having fun, cousin ? she asked.

Tobirama hummed and the woman yelped. Toka barked a laugh.

\- It's gonna be even better in a few seconds, sweetheart, she said to the trembling woman, just wait for it. He's gonna do...

At this moment, Tobirama swirled his tongue around the woman's clit and she came with a shout, her eyes rolling in her skull. Toka caught her before she coud crash on her cousin. The man fucking Tobirama moaned and sagged on him.

\- ... just that...

She put the woman, still senseless, on a cushion while Tobirama manoeuvered the man, conscious but exhausted, next to her. Then Toka caught her little cousin by the neck.

\- And now cuz, why don't you put that wonderful mouth of yours on me ?

Tobirama grinned, his mouth still slathered with woman's fluids, and bent down.

**********************

Koto, a big smile plastered on her face, was carressing herself, watching two of her clan's men rawing the White Demon of the Senju, and damn, that must be the hottest thing she had ever seen. And despite taking two person at the same time, the man was still coherent and lucid, and his sharp red eyes were darting everywhere, smirk firmly on his plush lips, almost daring them to come and ravaging him further. When these eyes settled on her, he lifted a trembling arm - muscles, muscles everywhere, Koto wanted to rub her hands all over them - and beckonned her. Not thinking twice, she scrambled on her feet and crashed their mouths together.

**********************

When Madara woke up, dawn was cracking, he was sore all over, still sandwiched between Hashirama and Mito, and a pleasant tingle was dancing in his guts. A few meters away, Tobirama was sleeping on a pile of Uchiha like a dragon on his hoard, content and smiling. His shoulders were a patchwork of bitemarks and hickeys. Izuna was next to him, blissed out, using the Senju lower back as a pillow. Hikaku was sleeping back to back with a tall Senju woman - Hashirama's cousin, if Madara was not mistaken - another Senju man holding him by the waist. Everywhere there were groups of Senju and Uchiha sleeping together, looking truly well fucked.

Madara sighed. At least, it killed all worries of a rekindling of the conflict. It was kinda difficult to fight someone you had fucked enthousiastically.

\- Fucking Senju, he mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to hide in a cave ^^


End file.
